knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pets
Pets are a new introduction to the game, previously only found on the Beta version of the game Details Pets are allies found that are currently found in a new region called the "Hunting Grounds". Pets are pure elemental creatures, so they can not take damage. However one may join your party for any given fight. Your pet will attack with you each turn. The effectiveness of their attack depends on 3 stats: Attack and Elemental Attack and Defense. The Elemental attack and defense stats are a bonus which pass to any knight in your party that is wearing that element. Pets can be leveled up. Level 30 max for Common, 40 for Uncommon, 50 for Rare. Pets are leveled up by enhancing them with other pets, using the same principle as with armors and trinkets. Pets also come in Tiers. The Tier of a pet is shown above it in a hexagonal shape and is in Roman Numerals. To obtain a Tier 2 pet, one must combine pets. For example, combining 8 Tier 1 pets of the same element will usually result in a Tier 2 pet of that element. Bait To find pets you need bait. Bait current comes in 4 forms, Blended Seed, Mixed Berry, Assorted Bean and Multicoloured Pepper. These can be found as a drop item during battling. Or purchased for gems at 5, 10, 25 and 99 gems respectively. *'Blended Seed'- Uncommon. Used to attract Common and Uncommon pets. It attracts 4 pets at a time, at least 1 of which will be Uncommon, and has a small chance of attracting a Rare pet. Costs 5 Gems. *'Mixed Berry'- Rare. Used to attract Common to Rare pets. Again, it attracts 4 pets, at least one will be Rare. There is a small chance that a Super Rare pet will appear. Costs 10 Gems. *'Assorted Bean'- Super Rare. Used to attract common to Super Rare pets. A rare pet is guaranteed and there is a small chance at an Ultra Rare pet to appear. Costs 25 Gems. *'Multicolored Pepper'- Ultra Rare. Used to attract common to Ultra rare pets. A super rare pet is guaranteed and there is a small chance at an Ultra rare pet to appear. Costs 99 Gems. Pets and bait follow the same rating system as the rest of the game, however so far only Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare and Ultra Rare pets are available. While only Uncommon, Rare and Super Rare baits are available. Special Abilities Pets also have a special ability that can be activated when fully charged. To use a pet's special ability, tap the ability button located next to the special attack button on the corner of the device. Some of the known abilities gathered from current pets include: *'Fortune's Call' - Receive extra gold on next Monster Kill *'XP Epiphany' - Increases the XP of next kill *'Burning Swipe' - Burns opponent, causing extra damage for next 3 turns *'Durable Rock Shield' - Reduces incoming damage for 1 turn *'Vampiric Attack' - Restores some damage you dealt as HP *'Element Weakness' - Reduces enemy Attack damage for 3 Turns *'Special Boost' - Restores some Special Attack Meter Energy *'Revenge Strike' - Deal damage to your opponent asked on your lost HP *'Deadly Crit Chance' - Boost the Damage of your next 3 Critical Hits *'Special Regeneration' - Increases the Special Attack Meter charge rate for 3 turns *'Fire Boost' - Increases damage dealt for 1 Turn List of Pets Category:Pets